Mantícora
by Furea kurakkuru
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto inagural "La pareja que más me gusta" del foro Mundo Frozen. El silencioso bosque oculta un secreto, ¿te animas a averiguarlo? Helsa.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, todos los derechos corresponden a Disney.

Este fic participa en el reto inagural "La pareja que más me gusta" del Mundo Frozen.

Palabras: 1948.

Personajes principales: Elsa, Hans.

Personajes secundarios: Weselton, guardias de Weselton, Kristoff.

Mención: Adgar, Anna.

Notas: Mi primer fanfic; AU; rating T por escenas ligeramente sangrientas ( _ligeramente_ en lo que yo considero sangriento); opiniones (sinceras por favor) al final; basado en el cuento "Mantícora" que leí en no me acuerdo que libro de lengua.

 _ **Mantícora**_

 _Había algo raro._

¿Qué? No podía estar seguro. En todos los años que llevaba como cazador nunca le había dado esa sensación, de un peligro que le era desconocido; pero, ahí estaba, congelado por un presentimiento realmente extraño. Y luego se dio cuenta.

 _El silencio._

Eso era lo que estaba mal, los ruidos que uno debía esperar de un bosque se reducían considerablemente tan pronto uno llegaba a esa zona.

 _¿Qué podría suceder para que los animales causantes de esos ruidos se alejaran tan drásticamente?_

Se olvidó de lo que pensaba cuando notó otra extrañeza presente en el aire; un aroma, precisamente el que es propio del pan fresco pero…

 _¿Quién podría estar horneando pan en medio del bosque?_

Siguió caminando, recorriendo el camino que le indicaba aquel aroma y encontró algo sorprendente… una cabaña.

 _¿Quién viviría allí?_

Sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó y tocó la puerta, y se llevó otra sorpresa.

 _Quien le atendió era una jovencita_ , como mucho tendría veinte años de edad. Cabello platinado, ojos azules, una hermosa silueta; _sin duda alguna era bella._

Le abrió al anciano, sin dejar de mostrar una dulce sonrisa. Este simplemente entró a la casa, impresionado por la amabilidad con la que recibió a un perfecto extraño.

-Pase, póngase cómodo-dijo ella-¿Le apetecería un té y un poco de pan recién sacado del horno?

-Me encantaría, señorita…-

-Elsa-respondió ella.

-Bien señorita Elsa, supongo que es mi deber presentarme, soy Duke Weselton-.

-Encantada. Podría preguntar, ¿qué hace un cazador como usted en lo profundo de este bosque? Entiendo que las potenciales presas desaparecen unos kilómetros a la redonda-.

-Vine porque pensé que eso no sería del todo cierto, siendo que ningún cazador suele venir por estos rumbos, creí que habría presas en cantidad; además, eso no fue lo único que me atrajo sino… una leyenda que oí-.

-¿Una leyenda? Y, ¿podría decirme de que trata?-pregunto mostrando una expresión de curiosidad.

-Dice-comenzó el viejo con un tono neurótico- que por estos rumbos vaga una extraña criatura llamada " _Mantícora_ "-.

-¿Mantícora?-.

-Sí-continuó, sin dejar ese extraño tono de lado-. Dicen que tiene el cuerpo de un león, la cola de un escorpión, las alas de un murciélago, el rostro de un hombre, y un par de esmeraldas* como ojos-.

-¡Ja ja ja!-la joven solo se limitó a reír.

-Escúcheme-replicó ella, con un tono de burla-Me crié aquí con mi padre, Adgar, cuando el murió yo no encontré razón alguna para irme y seguí ocupando su cabaña, he vivido aquí toda mi vida y nunca vi algo semejante; dígame, ¿no cree que si hubiera una criatura así por aquí al menos la habría visto u oído?-.

-Pues, es verdad-reconoció el viejo, dándose cuenta de las estupideces que había dicho.

-No hay ningún peligro, solo son cuentos de viejas chismosas, le aseguro que no tiene de qué preocuparse respecto a esa criatura-.

-Sí tiene razón. Bien, le agradezco por el té y el pan, ahora, si me disculpa, debo continuar mi cacería-.

-De acuerdo, que le vaya bien-.

-Muchas gracias-.

 _Y el anciano se marchó, notando un extraño olor en el aire, que no pertenecía al pan ni al té, pero que decidió ignorar._

Siguió su camino recorriendo el bosque, hasta que lo asustó un movimiento en los arbustos, había un animal allí. Se sentía extrañamente nervioso por esa criatura, algo poco común en un cazador tan experimentado como él. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _Y los vio._

En los arbustos frente él, brillaron dos esmeraldas.

Intentó huir en vano, pero el monstruo saltó sobre él, sin dejarle escapatoria. Lo último que vio fue esos ojos esmeraldas, antes de que la bestia le destrozara la garganta.

Otro hombre que fue a ese bosque, otro cuerpo encontrado, si es que se le podía llamar así. No había muchos restos, prácticamente toda su carne había sido devorada por un animal desconocido.

 _Y no era la primera vez._

Decidieron enviar un par de guardias, experimentados, que de hecho habían sido los asistentes del último que murió, que era de buena cuna y recursos.

Recorriendo el bosque llegaron a una cabaña, la misma a la que había llegado el anciano antes de morir. También les abrió la misma joven.

-Pasen, ¿les gustaría algo de té y un poco de pan fresco?-.

-Sí, se lo agradecemos-.

Procedieron entonces a interrogarla.

-Díganos, en los últimos días, ¿vio pasar a un anciano?-.

-Sí, vino a cazar, yo le ofrecí pan y té, pero luego de eso se fue, no lo volví a ver después de eso-.

-Lo encontramos muerto hace poco, prácticamente no había restos, lo que lo atacó se comió casi todo el cuerpo-.

-¡Cielos! Que terrible-.

-No hay duda alguna de eso. Dígame señorita, ¿tiene alguna idea de que puede haberlo atacado?-.

-No se me ocurre nada-.

Al igual que el anciano, los guardias preguntaron por la Mantícora.

-¡Ja ja ja! He vivido aquí toda mi vida y nunca vi algo semejante, díganme, ¿no cree que si hubiera una criatura así por aquí al menos la habría visto u oído?-.

 _Le dieron la razón a la joven._

-Muy bien señorita, por último, ¿podría decirnos que es ese olor?-preguntó al sentir el mismo extraño aroma que el anciano antes de salir de la cabaña.

-Es grasa de jabalí, es muy buena para la piel-.

A los guardias les extraño mucho esa respuesta, pero pensaron "cosas de mujeres", y se marcharon. Luego, se volvieron a internar en las profundidades del bosque.

 _No vieron la sonrisa que la joven les dio mientras los miraba por la ventana._

Pasaron unas horas, y escucharon un ruido que los puso inusualmente nerviosos. El movimiento en los arbustos cercanos a ellos no ayudó a calmarlos.

El animal salto sobre uno de ellos, el otro intentó salvar a su amigo y disparó al "brazo" de la bestia, pero ya era tarde; la criatura le había destrozado la garganta. Y a él le fue peor:

 _Su disparo no hizo más que enfurecer a la bestia._

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos de esmeralda y la boca sangrienta de la bestia luego de que le abriera el pecho… y antes de que le arrancara el corazón.

 _Eso fue demasiado._

Habían soportado muchas desapariciones en ese bosque que siempre terminaban con el hallazgo de los restos devorados de esas personas; pero el encontrar los cuerpos de dos jóvenes guardias entrenados asesinados de esa forma bastó para que la gente del pueblo tomara medidas drásticas.

Se cerró el bosque, se lo cercó completamente y se contrataron guardias para que vigilaran esa cerca las veinticuatro horas.

Cesaron las desapariciones y las muertes, pero no se bajó la guardia en ningún momento.

 _Así pasaron dos años_

-Dos años-replicó con ira.

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que alguien había llegado y ella le había ofrecido pan y té.

 _Y eso la tenía realmente molesta._

Cerró la ventana con fuerza y se dirigió adentro. Se desnudó completamente y se untó todo el cuerpo con pura grasa de jabalí, luego, enfiló hacia el bosque.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a unos arbustos. Los apartó y lo que se encontraba allí no la sorprendió de ninguna manera.

 _Una criatura de cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión, de alas de murciélago y rostro de hombre. Esa era la Mantícora._

-Hans, cariño, despierta-susurró al monstruo, el cual abrió ojos de esmeralda y la miró dulcemente.

 _Hans. Así era como ella llamaba a la criatura, a su único y verdadero amor._

Elsa observaba el lamentable estado en el cual se encontraba por tanto tiempo sin alimento; si ningún otro viajero se aventuraba en el bosque pronto, moriría irremediablemente.

 _Y eso no podía permitirlo._

Besó a la bestia y acarició sus cabellos rojizos, tratando de reconfortarla. Luego, la abrazó y permanecieron así por unos momentos. Elsa se puso a pensar, tenía haber algo que pudiera hacer.

 _Debía poder hacer algo…_

…

…

…

…

…

Ya lo tenía.

Lo besó por última vez y le dijo:

-Quédate aquí, volveré pronto-.

Se separaron y ella se fue, Hans solo observó con tristeza como se marchaba.

Llegó hasta su casa, había pasado todo el camino planificando su estrategia para traerle algo de comer a la Mantícora.

Había bastantes hombres vigilando la cerca.

 _No le sería difícil enamorar a uno y llevarlo hasta las profundidades del bosque._

Se apresuró en entrar, llenar la bañera, y tallar fuertemente todo su cuerpo con jabón de rosas. El aroma de la grasa de jabalí le permitía ocultar su olor humano, lo que le dejaba acercarse a su amor sin ningún peligro; pero ese olor difícilmente resultaría atractivo para un hombre cualquiera. Terminó y se sorprendió, hace años que no sentía el aroma de su propia humanidad.

Se vistió apropiadamente y salió, le tomaría un rato llegar a los límites del bosque.

 _Hans se estaba desesperando._

Había soportado dos años sin comida, ¡DOS AÑOS!

Estaba seguro, si no comía nada en los próximos días sería su fin, aunque su amada intentara decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Si tan solo Elsa estuviera allí para consolarlo.

 _Lo que más le dolería sería dejarla…_

…

Estaba pensando en eso cuando lo sintió. Ese olor tan conocido para él.

 _Ese olor que le indicaba que debía ir a buscar comida antes de que esta se aleje._

Guiado por el instinto, se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse sigilosamente hacia el lugar del cual provenía ese aroma. Sus garras ya estaban esperando a la presa.

Elsa estaba caminando por el bosque cuando lo oyó.

 _Un sonido en los matorrales._

Al instante supo de quien se trataba, pero no pudo preparar una reacción a tiempo.

 _Él ya había saltado sobre ella._

-¡SOY YO! ¡SOY YO!- Dijo en vano… su garganta fue destrozada en menos de un segundo.

 _Él no se había dado cuenta a tiempo._

 _Pasaron décadas._

Hacía mucho tiempo que ese bosque estaba cercado, aunque nadie recordaba el porqué. Todo lo que se recordaba era que algo pasó y de repente se cercó el bosque y se puso seguridad incluso; pero pasaron años y como nada sucedía, llegó un momento en el que a nadie le importó y todo el mundo dejo de estar atento, lo que no tuvo consecuencias, por lo que al final también la seguridad se canceló; pero aun así nadie se había vuelto a acercar al bosque.

 _Hasta ahora._

Kristoff era un joven al cual no se le había ocurrido un mejor idea para estrenar el equipo de caza que le regló su padre que explorar el desconocido bosque junto a su ciudad.

Quién sabe, tal vez encuentre un regalo para su querida Anna.

Caminó y se sorprendió de lo que encontró en las profundidades del mismo…una cabaña.

Tocó la puerta, nadie contestó.

Entró y vio sobre la cama un modesto vestido, parecía algo antiguo.

Atraído por un fuerte olor se acercó a lo que parecía un horno leña, donde una barra de pan había estado esperando tanto para ser sacada de allí que se había endurecido y ennegrecido tanto que parecía un ladrillo negro.

Fue bastante extraño encontrar esas cosas, pero no se detuvo y siguió buscando.

Si se sorprendió con eso, no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando movió unos matorrales unos quilómetros más allá.

 _El esqueleto de un enorme animal, imposible de describir._

Se congeló en su lugar, hasta que un extraño brillo verde proveniente del cráneo de la bestia llamó su atención.

Se acercó y tomó entre sus manos esas joyas, sintió al instante como su mano se humedecía y observó cómo las gruesas gotas caían para unirse a un cristalino charco debajo del cráneo de la criatura.

 _Él no lo sabía, pero había encontrado los ojos de la Mantícora; que desde aquella tragedia, nunca habían dejado de llorar._

*: En el cuento original los ojos eran rubíes, pero los puse como esmeraldas para que coincidan con el color de ojos de Hans.

Aquí F, que desde ahora pide ser llamada Furea Kurakkuru (para simplificar Furea, sé que es complicado, es mi OC antes se llamaba Flare Crackle [Crujido de la llamarada], y recientemente me di cuenta de que es complicado de leer y como hace un tiempo me hice fan de vocaloid y me encanta el idioma japonés, decidí traducirlo, que da como resultadoフレアクラックル en kanji y Furea Kurakkuru en romaji [investiguen!]). Sí, decidí comenzar a escribir algo más que reviews.

Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció? Sean sinceros por favor. Este es mi primer fic y, por si alguien leyó el cuento, les avisó que agregué algunas partes para que la historia coincida mejor con los personajes y además esta historia la leí hace bastante tiempo, por lo que no estoy segura de si agregué algunas partes o saqué otras.

Pensaba subir esto el día de mi cumpleaños 15 (que fue el 23de Junio), pero no lo terminé a tiempo.

En fin, díganme que piensan, recuerden que soy la misma que la anónima F (Me va a costar trabajo acostumbrarme a este cambio), no creo que vaya a escribir muchas historias pero voy a hacer lo que pueda, VIVA EL HELSA! Listo, terminé.

*Saca sus alas de alicornio y se va volando cantando Aku no Musume; yo: Mukashi,mukashi aku tokoro ni…; ustedes: WTF?! *


End file.
